1. The Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to level sensing. More particularly, the present invention is directed to proximity sensors having electrodes adapted for sensing level of fluids and other substances.
2. The Prior Art
It often is convenient or necessary to know the level of fluid in a tank or other container. Known means for doing so include sight glasses, measuring sticks, floats with mechanical linkages which indicate level and floats connected to electrical sending devices. Though widely used, these types of level sensing equipment are not without shortcomings. Whereas sight glasses can provide highly accurate, visual indication of fluid level, they generally must be located at or near the tank whose fluid level is to be measured, and they generally cannot be used to provide remote level indication. Further, the top and bottom of a sight glass generally must be plumbed into the side wall of the tank whose fluid level is to be measured, increasing the potential for fluid spills. Measuring sticks, such as dip sticks, also require presence at the tank whose fluid level is to be measured, and they cannot readily be used remotely. Measuring sticks have the further disadvantage that they must be physically inserted into the fluid whose level they are measuring. As such, their use increases the chance of contaminating the fluid being measured.
Floats with mechanical linkages for level indication are often used in small power equipment, such as lawn mowers, garden tractors, and the like. Such devices can provide reasonably accurate indication at relatively low cost. However, they generally provide only local indication and are not readily adapted for providing remote indication. Further, they are prone to failure due to vibration, exposure to the elements, and other harsh environmental conditions during ordinary use.
Floats with mechanical linkages connected to electrical senders have long been used to detect and provide remote indication of fluid level in tanks, such as automobile gas tanks. Such devices typically are mounted inside a tank and require sufficient space inside the tank to allow movement of the float and linkage as the fluid level rises and falls. As such, devices of this nature place constraints on tank design and packaging efficiency. Further, such units operate on the assumption that the tank cross section from top to bottom is substantially uniform, such that fluid volume within the tank is simply a function of the height of fluid in the tank. Such units typically would not give accurate data when used in tanks with irregular cross sections. Although multiple units could be used to mitigate this concern, such use would add cost, complexity, and might not be feasible in all situations due to space constraints.
Field effect sensors can detect proximity of some fluids, such as water. However, conventional field effect sensors are not sensitive to certain other fluid types, for example, hydrocarbons such as gasoline.